horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:Princesa flama
sobre mi soy una chica venezolana de 16 años(algunos dicen que no paresco de 16) que le gusta hora de aventura,mad,un show mas y el increible mundo de gumball, pokemon y vine a esta wikia por (bueno es algo obvio que vine porque soy fan de la serie) a veces cambio de humor muy de repente pero soy una amiga en la que pues puedes confiar sin mas que decir espero que les guste mi perfil (rima y todo XD) familia hermanos y hermanas: Fionna la humana hda Fionna Y Cake fionna21 Minemaster Sebastian el humano Gabriel892 lethen y mas mama: papa: novio: Pikabika3 amigos GalletonRockero: me cayo muy bien desde que lo conosi es gracioso y desde que entre a su juego es mas gracioso. brandon el humano:es un buen amigo y sabe que si tiene una duda no dude en acercarceme y preguntarme. copatoon2012: excelente amigo (no se que mas decir XD) finnyjake12:lo conosco desde hace poco pero me cae bien. jake y fantasmin 00: muy pana y adoro su serie. muygrande359: extra super pana excepto cuando entra su clon malvado que trata de matarme ._. owl: es mi gran amigo. raxzzor el vampiro: me cae de maravilla aunque se esta poniendo medio fastidioso. tent2: un gran amigo. Karla Palma Vega: una gran amiga y si esta con dante es comiquisima. dante emiliano: gran amigo finn humano: uno de mis primeros amigos sol manya: mi mejor amiga y la mejor consejera. pronto mas.......pero ahora tengo flojeritis aguditis y son como 100 mas (comprendan que me duelen los dedillos de escribir XD) Mis páginas favoritas princesa flama *incendium *Hot to touch *ignition point *burning low las canciones que escucho: *Lady Gaga-Poker Face. *Nicky Minaj-starships. *Wissin & Yandel-Follow The Leader. *Don Omar-Danza Kuduro. *Lady Gaga-Judas *lady gaga-alejandro *Pitbull-On The Floor. *Shakira-Rabiosa. *Lmfao-Im Sexy And Know It. *The BeaTles-Yellow submarine *The beatles-lucy in the sky with diamonds (y muchas mas) *PSY-Oppa Gangnam Style. *Katy Perry-Hot And Cold *Pitbull Ft. Mark Antony-Rain Over Me *Avril Lavigne-Smile *Eminem Ft. Rihanna-Love The Way You Lie *The Eagles- Hotel California *La Oreja De Van Goh-Vestido Azul *La Oreja De Van Goh-(son muchas canciones de este grupo y no me acuerdo de sus nombres) *Lmfao-Party Rock Anthem *Maroon 5 Ft. Christina Aguilera-Move Like Jagger. *Usher FT. Pitbull-DJ Got Us Falling In Love *Bruno Mars-Marry You *Adele-Rolling In The Deep *Adele-Someone Like You *Katty Perry-Last Friday Night *Michael Jakson-Thriller *Don Omar-Taboo *big time rush-boyfriend *carly rae jepsen-call me maybe *cascada- every time we touch *britney spears-gasoline *the wanted-gad you came *one direction-gotta be you *one direction-what makes you beautiful *one direction-one thing *Evanecence-bring me to life *jennifer lopez-dance again *pink-so what *las ketchup-asereje *caramelos de cianuro-veronica *david bisbal-mundial brazil *don omar-hasta que salga el sol y muchisisisimas mas enemigos Superyo: por estarme insultando en mi wikia thumb|400px|LOL 2003_pokemon_heroes_002.jpg latios_and_latias_by_n71195-d56muwg.jpg latios_and_latias_flyin___high_by_resistance_of_faith-d2xliqy.jpg Finn x Flame Princess (3).jpg Finn x Flame Princess Very Cute.jpg 564965 480588131962211 1532896365 n.jpg Pf y finn 008.jpeg Yin_and_Yang.jpg latios_latias.jpg thumb|250px episodios favoritos *burning low(fuego inestable) Bebe_flutershy.jpg OMGOSH-so-cute-Fluttershy-my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic-28577649-861-927.png|ternurita :3 IMG_0398.jpg IMG_0402.jpg IMG_1083.jpg IMG_1175.jpg